


Jet Black Hearts 2.02: Nora

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Noradoesn't open doors to strangers anymore.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 2.02: Nora

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.02, "Everybody Loves a Clown." Nora is the girl from the first scene.

Nora's dad used to tease her about how much she liked clowns. _What are they trying to hide with all that paint?_ he asked. _Why are their shoes so big?_

Obviously, she explained, the paint was like cotton candy camouflage, to help them hide from scaredy-cats.

 _What about the shoes?_ her dad reminded her. _Do they have razor-sharp claws inside there? Toes like talons?_ She called her dad silly, of course, because she was supposed to. 

Then one night, a clown knocked on their front door. She let it in.

It turned out her dad was right about the shoes.


End file.
